The present invention relates generally to data replication, and more particularly to replication of magnetic tape cartridges.
Magnetic tape data storage systems store digital information on magnetic tape, which is typically packaged in cartridges and cassettes. A tape drive is used to write and read data. Autoloaders and tape libraries allow for automated cartridge handling.
In the context of magnetic tape, the term cassette usually refers to an enclosure that holds two reels with a single span of magnetic tape. The term cartridge is more generic but frequently means a single reel of tape in a plastic enclosure.
A tape drive (i.e., transport or deck) uses precisely controlled motors to wind the tape from one reel to the other, passing a read/write head as it does. A different type of tape cartridge has a continuous loop of tape wound on a special reel that allows tape to be withdrawn from the center of the reel and then wrapped up around the edge. This type is similar to a cassette in that there is no take-up reel inside the tape drive.